Rabbit Hole
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Will gets sucked out of his world...and into a horror game. Rated T for language and maybe gore later on. Updates every time a new chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine comes out.
1. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chapter One: Down The Rabbit Hole...Wait, That Is NOT A Rabbit**

* * *

A/N: Yep, another crappy story!

Nope, The Mew Gang's not out yet. I just had this weird urge to write this after getting into the fandom.

And nope, haven't played the game XD I read the entirety of the wikia though, does that count?

No?

Well, uh...

...on with the story!

* * *

"OW! Dammit!"

He wasn't quite sure what he'd landed on.

He also wasn't sure where he was, why he didn't have his pokemon, or, for that matter, why he was in the middle of some kind of demonic ritual summoner thingy.

The last thing he remembered before now was being in his "gym" in the Indigo Plateau...

...and this sure the fukin hell wasn't the Indigo Plateau.

He glanced around, noticing a large ink blotch on the floor. He also noticed that there was a hole in the side of a wall...

...almost as if someone had broken it...

 _Don't think about that, Will._

 _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it...Dammit!_

 _Why am I thinking about it!_

* * *

He walked out of the room, only to be faced with...

...a gaping hole in the ceiling that he _probably_ couldn't climb up.

"What the hell is wrong with this world?!"

As he walked back, he could have sworn he saw something move above the hole.

But when he turned around, there was nothing there.

* * *

When he got back to the room he'd found himself in, the first thing he noticed was that the ink blotch was gone.

The next thing he noticed was the three coffins laying against the wall.

"What. Why the hell would you need _coffins_ for one of these? Unless you were summoning the dead or a vampire or something...not that you'd need a coffin for the vampire, with the amount of sunlight in here..."

Glancing around, he noticed a couple of chairs.

 _Wonder what those are for...it's not like anyone lives here..._

Something in the "doorway" caught his eye, but when he turned around, nothing was there.

Again.

This was getting really creepy.

"On top of all this, I have an invisible stalker...how nice." He commented sarcastically.

As he walked out of the room to go contemplate how to climb up to the hole without any walls, a small demon smirked in, unnoticed by him.

 _This could be fun..._

* * *

He stared at the hole.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get up there?" He wondered out loud.

Something moved behind him.

He turned around as fast as he could.

There was nothing but an ink blotch.

An ink blotch that certainly hadn't been there before.

"...guess I'm being paranoid...but I swear that ink blotch wasn't there before."

He turned back around.

* * *

Around an hour later, he finally managed to figure out a way.

He'd found a rope-ish thing (that once again, he swore hadn't been there before), and used it to climb up.

Now he was faced with a sea of ink.

"HOW DID ALL THIS INK EVEN GET HERE."

"The Ink Machine."

"I was being sarcastic," He said, almost absentmindedly. Seconds later, he whipped around. "Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask the same of you. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The figure replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"My name is Will. I don't know how I got here, and I sure the hell don't want to be here." Will replied.

"...huh...anyway, my name is Henry. I'm here because I got a letter from an old friend..." The figure (now known as Henry) said.

Will tilted his head.

"You remind me of someone..." He said, looking him over.

"...well, I better get started." Henry said after a few moments.

"Started what?"

"Started looking for Joey again...dunno where he went..."

Will nodded. "Bye."

"Farewell."

And with that, Henry was gone.

Will stood there, not exactly sure what to do.

A couple seconds later, there was a piercing scream.

"...yup, not going that way..."

* * *

After getting across the lake of ink, he wandered around for a little.

So far, he'd gotten jumpscared by a piece of possessed cardboard and found a weird book.

Not exactly finding a way out of there.

Sighing, he turned to head back the way he came...

...and froze.

That door hadn't been there before...

...then again, maybe it had and he'd just been too preoccupied.

After staring at it for a few minutes and confirming that yes, it was real and no, it wasn't going to disappear, he opened it.

* * *

The first thing he saw after opening the door was a corpse.

He closed the door immediately and started panicking.

 _Oh arceus there's a murderer here I gotta get out of this crazy place!_

A few minutes later, he calmed down and told himself he had to be imagining things, or something like that.

He opened the door again and repeated the entire thing.

* * *

After repeating that sequence for a while, he finally entered the room.

Glancing around, he noticed two things.

One: There was a fukin _wrench_ stuck in the corpse's chest cavity.

Seriously, who did that?!

And two: Scrawled on the right wall was a sentence. It was written in fresh ink that was dripping everywhere and making a mess.

It said, **Who's Laughing Now?**

For some reason, he was reminded of something.

Maybe that game he'd watched Karen play on her laptop for a while...

...he really didn't see why she liked horror games so much, but that was her business.

He finally got up enough nerve to look at the corpse.

The body was an either an anthromorphic wolf or an anthromorphic dog. He wasn't quite sure which.

It was chained to some kind of operating table.

It looked like it had been gutted, and its heart and lungs were missing.

He could see four ribs, and most of the rest of the corpse's insides. Not that he wanted to.

Its eyes were X-shaped, which he thought was strange. Eyes were not X-shaped, and they only became that way in cartoons.

This guy was clearly dead, and this was clearly not a cartoon.

The most disturbing thing was the ink sprayed out everywhere, and the ink gushing out from the chest wound.

It was almost like the ink was blood.

But that was impossible...

...right?

* * *

He was still fairly traumatized by the corpse when he reached a room that had an animation going.

It was a fairly small black and white, cartoonish demon who was dancing.

He wondered if it had a name. Seemed like it should, being a cartoon character.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Turning around as fast as he could, he stared behind him.

An ink blotch. He was sure it hadn't been there before.

And then the ink started forming a shape.

* * *

A/N: So how'd ya like the first chappie? I know it's not the best, but then again, my writing never is. :P

So, the plot so far is that Will somehow gets sucked out of his world and into Bendy and the Ink Machine.

His reaction to the corpse woud actually probably be my own :P I'm a wimp

Eh.

Not bad for a first chapter. Hit over 1k words, at least.

I have so much plot inside of me...*cries*


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Hell No

Chapter Two: Oh Hell No

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh. Sorry for being late XD The plot bunnies mysteriously disappeared

Anyway, enjoy the chappie!

* * *

"SURPRIZE!"

Will jumped backward, avoiding the strange creature jumping at him.

"Whaugh! Don't do that, dammit!" He yelled.

"And why shouldn't I?" The creature said, revealing that he was male.

"Uh..."

He shrugged. "Because it's dangerous?"

"And why would it be dangerous?"

"Because I could have a knife? Not that I do..."

The creature looked at him. "Uh-huh. You don't look like you could even _try_ to hurt something."

Will growled. "WELL I COULD DAMMIT."

He snicked. "Uh-huh. Yeah. You keep tellin' yourself that."

"SHUT UP."

The creature stuck its tongue out. "Nevah!" It then melted back into ink, which...disappeared?! _What?!_

Will shook his head. "Stupid thing is messing with me...Arceus, I hate this place."

He walked out, looking behind him to make sure that he wasn't following him.

* * *

When he got to the hallway, he was greeted by another cardboard figure.

"Weren't you over there?" He asked it.

It didn't answer, being a cardboard figure, but it did sit there.

He shrugged, and walked away.

When he looked back, it was back where it had been.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash.

He jumped, whirling around to stare behind him.

Nothing.

 _Must be imagining things._

He turned around again, and kept walking.

* * *

He came across a room.

It was filled with instruments and empty seats.

 _Guess they would need some. It is an animation studio, after all._

He walked out.

A few seconds later, he poked his head back in.

 _I could swear something just moved._

There was a cardboard cutout sitting in one of the seats.

 _That definitely wasn't there before._

Just to experiment, he walked away from the room, and then back.

Another cardboard cutout had mysteriously appeared.

He stared at it.

"What. Why are all these cardboard cutouts randomly appearing?"

He tilted his head slightly.

"It's weird..."

Hearing a strange sound ( _almost like a pokemon cry,_ he thought), he looked up.

Then he ran out of the room.

* * *

Will stopped in a hallway, glancing around for any sign of the figure he'd seen in the room filled with instruments.

 _What was that?! It almost looked like that creature...but not really. Looked more like a human and a demon got crossed together..._

He looked at the hall.

It was a dead end, and had broken shelves on the walls.

At the end of the hall was a machine with the word "Flow" on it.

There was also a human figure.

 _Wait, what?_

He carefully approached them, and they turned around.

"Oh, it's you again. The strange teenager...you really should go home, you know." Henry said, staring at Will.

"I would if I knew how."

"You go out the exit."

Will stared at him. "And where, exactly, is that?"

Henry was silent for a moment. "...I don't know." He admitted.

"Exactly."

Will turned and left.

* * *

After that, he wandered around, completely lost.

Soon enough, he found himself in an inky hallway.

 _Wonder why it's so inky._

He heard a noise, and turned around.

There was a loud shriek from down the hall.

And then he started running again.

* * *

After getting himself away from there, he wandered around some more.

 _Seems like all I ever do here is wander. Guess it can't be helped._

There was a rustling sound.

He turned around. "Show yourself!"

The creature from earlier materialized. "Ya got me. Whaddya want?"

Will blinked, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "How do you do that?!"

The creature shrugged. "I just can. Say, I never introduced myself, did I?"

Will shook his head, wondering where this was going.

"Well, my name's Bendy. I don't think I heard yours..."

"My name's Will."

Bendy nodded. "I best be off." He disappeared back into the floor.

Will stared at the puddle of ink for a while, before shrugging and walking off.

 _At least I know his name now._

* * *

Will wandered through the various rooms.

 _Eventually I'll have to come across the exit._

He passed a puddle of ink.

There was a slight squelching sound.

He turned...

...and nearly got hit in the face with a human-like puddle of ink.

 _What the hell is this thing?_

The human-puddle thing made a sort of groan, and lunged again.

And then the various puddles around the room started sprouting more of the human-puddles.

 _Well, shit._

* * *

He ran into a wall.

"Ow."

Checking behind him, he glanced around the room, looking for puddles of ink.

 _Looks like I lost them. What were they, anyway?_

He looked at the room more closely.

There was a switch that said "pump control", and a desk to the right of the room that had a radio and some papers on it.

There was also writing on the wall that read, "iT'S TIME TO BELIEVE".

He checked the radio, looking at it to see if it was broken.

 _Seems like it still works. Wonder if it plays anything..._

He tried turning it on.

Surprisingly, it had a song on it. It was fairly catchy, and the vocals sounded somewhat familiar.

He turned it off again, and turned to the papers on the desk.

 _They look like blueprints of some kind...for some kind of machine, I'd bet,_ He thought, reading the papers. _Huh. It is for a machine. Says here...the second ink machine? Why would they need a second one?_

He shook his head. _No point wondering about it all day._

He walked over to the switch, and stared at it.

After a few minutes, he flipped it.

* * *

He wandered out of the room a few minutes after that, wondering why he'd even flipped the switch.

 _Didn't seem to do anything, though. Wonder what it's for, besides sitting there._

He noticed a rustling sound behind him, and turned.

A very large shadow fell over him as he stared up at the monstrous demon in front of him.

* * *

A/N: and scene!

Will seems to be having trouble figuring things out.

The radio was playing "Build Our Machine" like it does in the game, by the way.

Bendy gets revealed, and the Searchers attempt to kill off Will.

Oh yeah, and Henry (the slight-bit-of-a-jerk).

Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice Angel

CHAPTER THREE: Mysterious Shadows

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to say that this isn't connected to Electric Heights at all. Separate story, separate plot, Will doesn't have any powers (yet).

* * *

Review reply time! (for questions)

TazmaniaLizard: He does, just not in this story. They ain't tapped yet. And yeah, I'm aware it's out lol took some time, but here!

* * *

The inky demon growled as it stared down at Will.

Will stared back.

 _I'm screwed._

He backed up slowly.

Once he reached the entrance to the hallway, he bolted.

* * *

Will stopped in a room he didn't recognize.

He looked around.

 _Huh._

There were a few speakers lying around, and a can of soup. There was also a few splotches of ink, and a pole. On the floor by the pole, there was another pentagram.

 _Actually, it looks a lot like the place I fell into. Not the same, but similar._

He surveyed the rest of the room.

Some candles and barrels, and a couple of tubes hanging off the ceiling. He absentmindedly wondered why there wasn't as much ink in the hallway he'd come from. There had definitely been more earlier.

Suddenly, one of the ink spots started forming a shape.

He was immediately on guard, staring at it as it formed.

"Hey there! Whatcha doing here?"

 _Oh. It's just Bendy, thank Arceus._ He thought, relieved.

Bendy looked at him quizzically. "Ya gonna answer my question sometime today?"

Will startled a bit. "Uh, yeah, sorry. I got chased here."

"Really."

"Yes. What time is it, anyway?" Will said, looking around.

"'round 12 am, far as I can tell."

"Huh."

Bendy glanced around, like he was looking for something. "So, uh, what chased ya here?"

Will shrugged. "Dunno. Looked kinda like you, only bigger. And half-melted."

Bendy seemed to get even more anxious when he said that. "Ya sure?"

Will nodded. "Positive."

"...shit."

* * *

Bendy led them around in circles, seeming a bit confused about where he was going, but obviously having a very clear destination in mind.

Will glanced around, trying to figure out where exactly he was going.

Eventually, Bendy stopped, and stared at a wall. "Now if only I could remember how ta get in there..."

Will shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Maybe it was a different room...no harm trying..."

Bendy then proceeded to slam himself into the wall. Or try to, anyway. He went right through it.

Will blinked. "Please tell me this isn't another weird demon thing."

A muffled voice came from behind the wall. "I'm not a demon!"

"Then what _are_ you?!"

"...a devil."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"NO."

Will shook his head. "I think they are...how'd you get in there, anyway?"

"I just did. I'm not actually sure how it works..."

"Then how am I supposed to get in?!"

"...I honestly have no idea."

Will facepalmed. "That's really not helpful."

* * *

One hour later, Will had gotten in the room successfully, though not without a ton of persuading.

It was a completely ordinary room. Fairly small, but that was it. The only things in it were a candle and another cardboard cutout.

Will stared at the cutout. "What the hell is that?!"

"A cardboard cutout."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Ya didn't sound like it."

Will sighed. "I just meant what is it supposed to be."

"...oh. I'm not sure."

Will stared at it for a few more seconds, then tried to get behind it.

* * *

Turned out that there were invisible walls behind it.

This did not prevent him from looking at it. Just from going behind it. It was also strangely unmovable, which confused him a bit.

He resumed staring at it. "How are there even invisible walls there? Did they raid the Fuchsia City gym or something?"

"What's Fuchsia City?"

"...forget I said anything."

Bendy frowned. "But I want ta know."

"It's a city."

"That's not helpful."

"It's plenty helpful."

"No, it's not. Where is it?"

"In my world."

"Still not helpful. How do I know this ISN'T your world?"

This continued on for a few minutes.

Then...well, what happened next could only be called a catastrophe.

The wall exploded.

* * *

It took them a while to escape, but escape they did. Both of them were glad they were still alive and worried about what had exploded the wall. They had ended up falling down a hole, and slamming into something. Luckily neither one of them was hurt, but it was still shocking.

Bendy was the first to speak up. "What in the world was that?!"

Will shrugged. "No idea, but I don't want to meet it, whatever it was." He took the opportunity to look at the room.

A bunch of plushies of some angel character covered a shelf. An old-fashioned TV was mounted on the wall near the shelf. On the other side of the room, a couple posters and a cutout stood. At the very back was a panel of glass set in the wall, a door visible behind it.

He read the poster out loud. "Alice Angel, huh?"

The room went dark, and he jumped. "Oh shit, it's never good when that happens."

The TV clicked on, as well as several others he hadn't noticed. That's when the singing started.

 _I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing._

 _I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love..._

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town._

 _Just one little dance, and I'll warm your heart..._

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

The light clicked on behind the glass.

 _I ain't nobody, I'm a happy dish, and boy, can this girl sing._

 _This gal can grant your every wish..._

It took him a few milliseconds to register the fact that whoever was singing this was probably going to try to kill them. A few milliseconds too many.

A horribly distorted figure appeared in the glass. Both of them jumped backward.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"

The glass shattered.

* * *

A/N: Let's leave this here. Chapter Three is IMMENSE. I'm going to need two chapters for it.


End file.
